SJR7 Krynnspace
SJR7 Krynnspace is an accessory for the Spelljammer Campaign Setting. It provides setting information about the Krynnspace crystal sphere. The product consists of one 96 page book and one poster. It was published by TSR Inc. in 1993.SJR7 Krynnspace ''Krynnspace'' The Krynnspace book expands on information about Krynnspace that was given in the Krynnspace sidebar on pages 74 and 76 of [[AD%26D_Adventures_in_Space#Concordance_of_Arcane_Space|''Concordance of Arcane Space]] and chapter 4 of [[AD%26D_Adventures_in_Space#Lorebook_of_the_Void|Lorebook of the Void]]. Contents * '''Sphere Overview' - This chapter covers: the basics of the crystal sphere, navigation hazards called 'Clouds of Freezing Vapor' and 'wildspace societies' of lakshu and reigar. * The Sun - This chapter covers: basic information about The Sun, distance and travel time from the planets, an overview, climate, prominent land features and lifestyle (of efreet and helians). * Sirion - This chapter covers: basic information about the planet Sirrion, distance and travel time from The Sun and other planets, an overview, climate, prominent land features, lifestyle (of efreet, azer and plasmen), ports of call (on the northern pole), resources and trade and important NPCs. * Reorx - This chapter covers: basic information about the planet Reorx, distance and travel time from The Sun and other planets, an overview, climate, prominent land features, lifestyle (of dwarves, gnomes, mindflayers and humans), ports of call (dwarven and gnomish ports), resorces and trade and important NPCs. (Reorx's moon Ora also called The Hammer is mentioned within other sections, but doesn't have its own section.) * Krynn - This chapter covers: basic information about the planet Krynn, distance and travel time from The Sun and other planets, an overview, climate, prominent land features, lifestyle (of many races), ports of call (including the ports at Palanthas in Ansalon and The Imperial City in Taladas), resources and trade, important NPCs, history of Krynn and the moons of Krynn (Nuitari, Lunitari and Solinari). * Chislev - This chapter covers: basic information about the planet Chislev, distance and travel time from The Sun and other planets, an overview, climate, prominent land features, lifestyle (of humans, elves, dwarves, kender, hill giants, swamp giants and bosk giants), ports of call (Mei Ling's Camp), resources and trade and important NPCs. * Zivilyn - This chapter covers: basic information about the planet Zivilyn, distance and travel time from The Sun and other planets, an overview, climate, prominant land features, lifestyle (of marooned spacefarers), ports of call (of which there are none), resources and trade, the moons of Zivilyn (Gilean, Shinare, Takhisis, Sargonnas, Morgion, Chemosh, Zeboim, Hiddukel, Mishakal, Paladine, Kiri-Jolith and Majere), and important NPCs. * Nehzmyth - This chapter covers: basic information about the vanishing planet Nehzmyth, distance and travel time from The Sun and other planets, an overview, climate, prominent land features, lifestyle (of treant-like creatures), ports of call (of which there are none), resources and trade and important NPCs. * Stellar Islands - This chapter covers: basic information about the asteroid cluster Stellar Islands, distance and travel time from The Sun and other planets, an overview, climate, lifestyle, ports of call (of which there are none), resources and trade, the secret of the islands and important NPCs. * The Black Clouds - This chapter covers: the deadly navigation hazard called The Black Clouds that occupy the same orbit as the planet Nehzmyth and cause it to appear to vanish. * Spacefaring Companies - This chapter covers the following spacefaring companies found in Krynnspace: Star Knights, Crimson Caravan, The Hand of Reorx, The Singing Sword, The Golden Blade, The Strike, The Dream Spinners and The Gatherers. (Important NPCs are detailed with each spacefaring company.) * The Gods of Krynnspace - This chapter covers: the role of the local deities (Branchala, Chemosh, Chislev, Gilean, Habbakuk, Hiddukel, Kiri-Jolith, Lunitari, Majere, Mishakal, Morgion, Nuitari, Paladine, Reorx, Sargonnas, Shinare, Sirrion, Solinari, Takhisis, Zeboim and Zivilyn) and the knowledge of gods from other realms. * The Tinker Gnomes of Krynnspace - This chapter covers: the tinker gnome ship - the Liddlebidoeverythinputogether, Tinker Gnome inventions (Udder Rudder, Masked Mast, Anchor Shocking, Crow's Nest, Wildspace Race Case and Helm Covers) and wildspace tinker gnome heroes (important tinker gnome NPCs). * Adventue Ideas - This chapter has ten adventure ideas (Sister Dragon, Stellar Youth, Zivilyn's Hidden Power, An Age of Ice, Doom From Wildspace, Gathering Woes, Efreet Distress, Fear Among Worlds, Silver Linings and Need to Know). * New Magical Items - This chapter has six magic items (Invisible Sails, Sounder, Gnomewrecker, Nest of Life, Nest of Invulnerability and Nest of Eyes). * Monsterous Compendium - This chapter has two new monsters (Bosk Giant and Swamp Giant). Known Errors * The spelling of the planet 'Sirrion', and the god it was named after, was incorrect during 2nd Edition AD&D and was corrected in the 3rd Edition D&D Dragonlance Campaign Setting hardback.Dragonlance Campaign Setting pages 120 and 129 * The spelling of the city 'Palanthas' was incorrect during 2nd Edition AD&D and was corrected in the 3rd Edition D&D Dragonlance Campaign Setting hardback.Dragonlance Campaign Setting page 175 * The description of Krynn's moons conflicts with the description of the moons in most Dragonlance products and novels. The equi-distant arrangement suggested here''SJR7 Krynnspace'' sidebar about 'the configuration of the moons', page 35.SJR7 Krynnspace sidebar about 'the view from Krynn's moons', page 36.SJR7 Krynnspace History of Krynn section, Krynn chapter, pages 37-39 would make conjunctions of two moons and the Night of the Eye (a conjunction of all three moons) impossible.Dragonlance Campaign Setting Moon Magic section, Chapter 2 page 74''Dragonlance Adventures'' The Moons of Magic section, Wizards of High Sorcery chapter page 27 * The spelling of the god 'Zeboim' is incorrect in the chapter, The Gods of Krynnspace, but is correct when used as the name of a moon in the Zivilyn chapter.Dragonlance Campaign Setting pages 120 and 134 Disputed Information * The Spelljamming Port at Palanthas is not supported by any Dragonlance product and is seen as a continuity error by many Spelljammer and Dragonlance fans. Extras Poster * Krynnspace Planetary Diagram Credits * Author: Jean Rabe * Editor: Jonatha Ariadne Caspian * Cover and Interior Art: David O. Miller * Poster Map: Newton H. Ewell * Interior Maps: David C. Sutherland III * Typography: Tracey Zamagne * Keylining: Dawn Murin See also * Category:SJR7 (the SJR7 Krynnspace category) * Krynnspace (the crystal sphere that SJR7 Krynnspace is about) References * Spelljammer reference: SJR7 * TSR reference: TSR 9409 * ISBN: External links * [http://www.spelljammer.org/misc/products/reviews/references.html#h_SJR7Krynnspace Paul Westermeyer's review of 'SJR7 Krynnspace' at Beyond the Moons] (the official Spelljammer website) * Purchase 'SJR7 Krynnspace' PDF from DriveThruRPG * Purchase 'SJR7 Krynnspace' PDF from Paizo * Purchase 'SJR7 Krynnspace' PDF from RPGNow Category:Out-of-universe_pages Category:SJR7